powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jan Kandou
"Infinite power flows in my body. The Unbreakable Body~GekiRed! The Extremely Unbreakable Body~Super GekiRed!" Jan Kandou/'GekiRed' (漢堂 ジャン／ゲキレッド, Kandō Jan/''GekiReddo'') practices the Fierce Beast Tiger-Fist (激獣タイガー拳, Gekijū Taigāken) style, though still a beginner, his main focus is on power. He's a wild child who was raised by the tigers deep within the forest near the Beast Origin Village (獣源郷, Jūgenkyō). Biography Gekiranger The son of Dan, Jan was the sole surviving member of the nearby village that was destroyed by Long. Long had intended to kill Jan in order to prevent Rio from fighting him, since Rio would undoubtably see Jan as a potential rival since Dan is his father. But the pain of his mother's death before his eyes while holding on to dear life on the rapids blocked out his entire childhood memory prior to being raised in the wild. Because of his lineage, his senses have been sharply enhanced to feel qi like Sha-Fu, who scouted Jan as he personifies the "Body" (体, Tai; also pronounced as Karada) of a Gekiranger: Resistance to most forms of pain. This selection is strengthened when Jan emits Fierce Ki while giving off a "Tiger's Roar" when the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata began to attack. Although at first he doesn't understand certain concepts or training, he eventually picks up and learns about it at a fairly high pace. He does not know very many common words so he sometimes describes things with words such as "niki-niki", "zowa-zowa", "waki-waki", his own personal "Jan-ish" language. As he was raised by animals, he doesn't know and has to learn about the "Heart". Jan is eventually labeled as Rio's rival after witnessing the display of power used to stop his own attack. He became Sharkie Chan's first student of the Fierce Beast Shark-Fist (激獣シャーク拳, Gekijū Shākuken) sword-fighting style. Though Jan possesses the Extreme Ki (過激気, Kageki), he is unable to fully use it in his first fight with Rio. Jan competes with Gorie Yen in a coin-stacking competition to improve his "Heart" to try to achieve the Extreme Ki, but he fails because when he tells Gorie that he practices Fierce Beast-Fist to become stronger, Gorie says that Jan is no better than Rio for following a similar ideology. Yet, once Jan realizes that his reason is to fight in order to protect others, Jan is able to transform into Super GekiRed (スーパーゲキレッド, Sūpā GekiReddo), using the Fierce Beast Gorilla-Fist (激獣ゴリラ拳, Gekijū Goriraken) style and is the "Extremely Unbreakable Body" (「過激にアンブレイカブル・ボディ」,'' Kageki ni Anbureikaburu Bodi''). After the Gekirangers, Rio and Mele are exposed to Beast-Fist God SaiDain's Beast Power Bloom, Jan is the first among the Gekirangers to realize how much stronger they all have become, pushing back Maku by himself as well as utilizing the Extreme Ki Hard Diamond technique by himself. At first, Jan decides that he can't fight anymore after learning the truth behind his relation to Rio and Dan, but learning more about his family with Sha-Fu's help enables Jan to resume his role as a Gekiranger, making an enemy out of Long. He and Rio have their destined battle, with Jan the victor until he realizes that he is not really fighting Rio, but something else entirely. When Jan regains his memories, he vows to make Long pay for what he did to his friends and family, managing to beat sense into Rio and give him a path of his own as they both save Mele and join forces in fighting their mutual enemy. After Long's defeat, Jan invites both Rio and Mele to SCRTC, despite protests from both Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami. When both Rio and Mele decide to undergo the Fist Judgment to cleanse themselves of their sins while in the Confrontation Beast Hall, Jan tries to talk the both of them out of it in vain, learning later that Rio and Mele intended to die. In memory of Rio's final act, Jan wears the Fist Demons' Bracelet and vows to destroy Long once and for all. During the final battle, after being infused with Maku's Confrontation Ki, Jan is taken to an astral Confrontation Beast Hall along with Ran and Retsu, where they are met by Rio and Mele. It is there that Jan masters the Confrontation Beast Bear-Fist (臨獣ベアー拳, Rinjū Beāken) style, unifying both Fierce and Confrontation Beast Styles. With his and the others' newfound skills, he goes on to defeat Long, sealing him in a small ball, which Jan keeps on his person to ensure that Long's power never falls into the wrong hands. He then leaves SCRTC to travel the world to find the next generation of Beast-Fist fighters, saying his final farewells to his comrades. While teaching the Beast Fist to kids in Hong Kong, he runs into a boy who looks similar to Rio and decides to take him under his wing. Gokaiger A few years later, Jan fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. In the Great Legend War, he was seen fighting alongside fellow martial artist Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, taking down Gormin. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Eventually, the Gokaigers got a clue to the great treasure they have been searching for leading them to look for the "tiger's child." After the battle with Master Pachacamac XIII, Doc and Ahim meet with the traveling teacher while he was teaching his students how to use the Jyuken Fists. It wasn't until after they trained with him that they learned he was the "tiger's child" they were looking for with one of Jan's students referring to him as GekiRed. He watched the giant monster battle and witnesses the Gokaiger utilizing the Gekirangers' greater power. Master Sha-Fu then appears and asks if there was anymore he could have taught them. Jan tells him that they'll be fine, as they understand that wanting to become stronger is a sign of being stronger already. He then goes off and says he has to train more so he can catch up with them. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Jan and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen Jan, alongside his team (Rio and Mele were absent), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. GekiRed - Super GekiRed= *Super GekiClaw }} GekiBeasts *GekiTiger *GekiShark *GekiGorilla GekiWaza These are techniques used uniquely by Jan or with other Gekiranger Tiger-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Body" of the user. * : GekiRed's Gekiwaza that projects his Fierce Ki as GekiTiger to fiercely attack the opponent with its strength. * : "Cleaning-Power" style attack. Twisting Gyūya's horns like an actual dust cloth. * : "Cleaning-Power" style attack. Using the opponent as an actual dust cloth. * : "Bathhouse" style attack. Uses a koinobori to spin the opponent around. Jan invented this Gekiwaza himself. * : A Gekiwaza that utilizes Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaw. * : After GekiYellow and GekiBlue transfer Fierce Ki through Fierce Ki Injection, GekiRed can throw a ball of Fierce Ki at the opponent. * : After SaiDain's Beast Power Blooming, GekiRed is able to use the Super SaiBlade on his own to form a powerful blade, which he used to cut down Maku. * : GekiRed shoots forward and delivers a powerful slash with the Super SaiBlade. Shark-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are performed through saber techniques. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the flimsy nature of the GekiSabers in their Twin Sword Mode to twist the opponent's head around. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiSabers in their Twin Sword Mode. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiSabers in Twin Sword Combined Mode to cover the battlefield in water. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the Twin Sword Combined Mode and Fierce Ki to slash the opponent with the force of a tsunami. As Super GekiRed, this can be utilized as . Gorilla-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Heart" of the user, mostly with punches and are mainly performed through GekiGorilla. * : GekiGorilla uses his brute strength and rotates his arms around to strike the opponent with its fists. * : GekiGorilla pounds his chest and sends out shockwaves that form a pipe that GekiPenguin can ride on. Shared Gekiwaza These are attacks shared within the 'triangle' of GekiRed, GekiYellow and GekiBlue and occasionally added onto by GekiViolet and Gekichopper * Fierce-Fierce Cannon (激激砲, Geki Geki Hō): A team Gekiwaza performed using the GekiBazooka. Initially, it required two minutes to charge, but they soon overcame this limit. It requires all three Gekirangers to wield, transferring their collective Fierce Ki into the GekiBazooka to fire. The first few times that the Gekirangers used it, Jan would yell "Pork cube stew!" (豚の角煮, Buta no Kaku Ni), which is the name of the dish that Natsume was preparing for him when he learned how to be patient, but this irritated Ran and Retsu, so he eventually stopped doing so. If there is insufficient Ki, the cat head will close back up automatically, as shown in a Beast Arts Academy demonstration. ** Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon (スーパー激激砲, Sūpā Geki Geki Hō): This Gekiwaza is identical to the Fierce Cannon, but the Super Gekirangers wield the GekiBazooka. * Soul-Soul Bullet (魂魂弾, Kon Kon Dan): The three Gekirangers focus their Fierce Ki to over their enture bodies it enters a Fierce Ki Explosive State (激気爆発, Geki Bakuhatsu), charging at their opponents and exposing to them to their Ki at point-blank range. * Super Double Attack (スーパーダブル撃, Sūpā Daburu Geki): A Gekiwaza which two attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaws. * Super Triple Attack (スーパートリプル撃, Sūpā Toripuru Geki): A Gekiwaza which three attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaws. * Three Plan Slash (三算斬, San San Zan): A three-way attack with two Super GekiClaws and the SaiBlade. * Fierce Ki Union (激気合一, Geki Gōitsu): A combination of the Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon and the Stern-Stern Fist, combining the energies of the two Gekiwazas into a powerful attack. The Fierce Ki Union is later augmented by GekiChopper's Super Twist-Twist Bullet. * Five Combined Work (五合業, Go Gō Gō): A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. These are attacks shared with others. * Red Zone Tiger Attack (レッドゾーンタイガー撃, Reddo Zōn Taigā Geki): Super GekiRed and BoukenRed's attack. Ranger Key The is Jan Kandou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GekiRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as GekiRed. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on one occasion. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Jan received his key and became GekiRed once more. Roll call After transforming into Geki Red, Jyan says, . After transforming into Super Geki Red, Jyan says, . Trivia *Most sources romanize his name as "Jan", but according to the computer display at the beginning of the Gekiranger movie, it is actually romanized as "Jyan". *The only Red sentai to not achieve the title of either leader or second-in-command. See also *Casey Rhodes- his counterpart in Power Rangers Jungle Fury Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Child Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gekirangers Category:Super Rangers